From the Stars Above
by ChaoticDragon22
Summary: It has been 3 months since the defeat of Malefore, Spyro and Cynder are living peacefully at the temple now. but what happens when a new danger arises? one even more powerful than Malefore and one that has been imprisoned for many... many years.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own spyro, cynder etc. **

**This is my first story and I hope you enjoy reading it. I will try to type another chapter each  
day. ^_^**

_________________________________________________________________________________

A large black dragon paced back and forth impatiently in a dark chamber. A large book was placed on  
a desk near him. Its pages were blank, but an image of a purple dragon was beginning to appear.  
The dragon stopped when he saw who it was and walked over to it.

"ahh, greetings Malefore… it seems you have failed me yet again?" questioned the black dragon mockingly.

"Oh shut up! That little purple bastard is more powerful than he looks…" Malefore retorted now irritated.

"And that is why I am sending you back with HELP this time!" replied the black dragon. "It seems you are  
not able to do my bidding without any. So this time, Kyouka will be there to aid you, hehehe."

"Kyouka?! That asshole is going to help me kill Spyro?! How the FUCK is she going to…" Malefore's swearing  
went on for a bit longer, but the black dragon wasn't paying attention to any of it.

"Make sure that Spyro is DEAD this time or you will be in hell for the rest of fucking eternity!" Yelled the dragon  
before Malefore's image faded away.

The black dragon now padded over to a window and stared at the planet. From his prison within the stars he  
could see the location of the temple. _They will all die soon!_ Was all he could think as he stared at it with malice and hate.


	2. A New Enemy?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own spyro, cynder, etc. but i do own Equinox**

**this chapter was actually a bit fun to write. plz enjoy**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Spyro and Cynder had been living at the temple ever since the defeat of Malefore three months ago. The two  
dragons had begun sleeping together as well. Sparx did not seem too happy about this though. He always made  
comments like 'don't let your hormones take over' or 'you're too young'. But they payed no attention to this. They  
just enjoyed each others company.

One day while Spyro and Cynder were just flying around the temple a strange silvery white dragon with a large  
sapphire amulet emerged from the forest looking dazed. He was covered in blood. The two young dragons did not  
know if it was his or something else's so they slowly landed near him.

"hey are you all right?" asked spyro coming a bit closer the dragon.

"huh?" the dragon turned towards them revealing a large cut on his fore head and a deep gash along his neck.

"Ouch…" Cynder said to herself while she examined his wounds, finding several more on his chest. "What happened to you?"  
she asked this new dragon.

The dragon's eyes widened in fear as he remembered the ambush. " I don't know what it was…" he said. " She came out of  
nowhere…" The dragon now collapsed from exhaustion and passed out.

"Cynder, help me get him to the guardians. He needs to be healed." Said Spyro as he walked over to the dragon. "Whatever  
did this to him can't be good for us."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Three hours later the silver dragon awoke to find that he was in a small room. A bright light was shining down onto him,  
and voices could be heard outside the door. He could not hear what they were saying so he tried to move over to the door.  
" arrgh!" was all he could say when the pain hit him. Now he remembered, the ambush and those two dragons… he knew  
their faces from somewhere…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile outside the door, Volteer, Spyro, and Cynder were speaking quietly.

"- but we may be in danger! We need to ask him again when he is awake!" Hissed Spyro " Whatever this thing is,  
Volteer, it sounds very powerful!"

"I am sorry Spyro, but I can not allow that." Replied Volteer. "any more frights and his condition could worsen."

"Well would you rather have a dragon who's a little scared or a temple that may be fucked up soon because we don't  
know about this new enemy?!" Cynder retorted.

Volteer was about to say something else when a sound was suddenly heard in the other room. "Well…" Volteer started.  
" Just go easy on him…We still dont want him to be frightened." He now moved from the doorway to let them in.

Spyro and Cynder quietly openned the door and came into the room to find an agitated dragon laying on his side.  
The dragon noticed them almost immediately and tried to stand, only to let out a grunt from the pain.

"I don't believe we had the proper time to introduce ourselves?..." said the dragon softly. " I am Equinox, the dragon of time."  
He said as he finally managed to sit up. "you must be spyro, the slayer of Malefore, am I not correct? And you are Cynder, correct?"  
Equinox queried."I have heard quite a bit about you two..."

"Hey I helped to defeat Malefore as well!" Stated Cynder while she tapped her claws on the hard stone floor.

"Umm, this may not be the best time to ask..." Spyro stated as he cast Cynder a glance."But do you remember  
anything about this 'creature' that attacked you?"

Equinox paused a brief moment before answering."I remember some of it at the moment, perhaps when my mind  
recuperates I will remember the rest... But what I do rememer is that the attacker had the appearance of  
a human, yet it had eyes that glowed green, she also had cat ears and a tail... but that is all I can remember..."

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other before thanking the elderly dragon and returning to their room for  
the night.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"What do you think it might be, Spyro?" Cynder asked quietly as they both watched the stars that night.

"I don't know, Cyn, lets just hope it's not too bad, whatever this 'thing' is." Answered Spyro calmly.


	3. Disturbing News

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Spyro, Cynder, etc. but I do own Equinox**

**This chapter is my longest yet, and I am trying to make the next longer yet**

________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Spyro awoke to find that Cynder was already gone. The sun was just beginning to rise and  
Sparx was sleeping peacfully near the window, so Spyro left the room and padded down to the food court to  
see if she was there. The halls were always silent at this hour, which gave him an unsettling feeling. When Spyro  
reached the food court, Cynder wasn't there. _Where could she be?_ Spyro was starting to get worried by now. _Aha!  
_Thought Spyro as he remembered the training room.

When he reached the training he found Cynder there practicing many different attacks on the dummies. " Oh, hi  
Spyro! I've just been training in case we have to face this new enemy." She said as she walked over to him.  
" We need to be prepared for anything."

"Yes, i know, but couldn't you have at least warned me before you ran off." Said Spyro smiling. " I've been looking  
all over for you."

" It's just that you looked so peaceful while you were sleeping that I couldn't wake you" She said to Spyro who  
now had a large grin on his face. " What?"

"Look behind you."

Spyro couldn't help but laughing at the look on Cynder's face when she turned around to see the number of  
dummies gathered behind her. Now with so many dummies filling the room, the two of them had to fight them  
for the next hour or so and then sat down next to each other when they finished, exhausted from the fight.

"Why don't we go get some breakfast?" Suggested Spyro as they just sat there. "That practice sure made me  
hungry."

"Yeah, me too." Said Cynder as they both got up and headed in the direction of the food court.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

As the two dragons neared the food court, they saw Cyril and Volteer walking with Equinox towards it as well.  
When Cyril noticed them he turned around and greeted them, then continued a conversation with Equinox.

The two elder dragons spoke softly, so Spyro and Cynder were only able to hear certain parts of the conversation,  
but none of it made sense when they did, so they soon gave up. Just before the five of them entered the food court,  
Equinox turned to them and spoke."Meet me out here when you are finished... I now remember my attacker, but it may  
take a while to explain it all."

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Spyro and Cynder obeyed and after they had finished eating, Equinox met the two of them out in the hall. "As I have  
said before, I can remember everything that happened when I was attacked..." He paused briefly before continuing.  
"She was some type of demon, of that I am sure, but she was not like most others..."

**Flash back  
**__________________________________________________________________________________________

Equinox was padding through the forest as he usualy did at this time of day. Sunlight dappled the forest floor while  
predators chased their prey through the thick undergrowth, and a slight breeze blew between the trees. The day was  
serene. Equinox continued walking along his usual route without care, as if nothing could possibly go wrong. Malefore  
had been killed and peace restored to the land. What could go wrong? Sadly though, something was to go terribly  
wrong today, and Equinox didn't have a clue about it.

While he still walked on through the large forest, an unnerving feeling crept its way up his spine. Equinox tried to push  
it away, but no matter how hard he tried, the feeling just seemed to stay there, as if someone were watching him.  
Unfortunately, there was...

Equinox was just starting to speed up his pace when a leaf cracked behind him. He turned abruptly to find nothing  
there. "Well well well, what do we have here? It seems this dragon is frightened by me!" A new voice spoke from above.  
Equinox looked up just in time to see a small figure leap down from the trees. "You really should pay attention,  
you could get hurt, tehehe! Said the voice, now right beside him.

"How did you-" His sentence was cut off when he was suddenly bashed from the side and slammed into a tree.  
Equinox quickly got up and stared at what had just attacked him. A small, human-like form with grey cat ears and  
a grey tail stood there, just looking at him with a look only a psychotic person can give. It was female, that was definite  
due to her breast and a few other things. The one thing that scared Equinox the most was, though, her luminescent  
green eyes. They showed pure evil, even more than Malifore's eyes did. "W-who are you and why are you here?" he  
asked trying to be fearless.

"Who am I? I cannot tell that to you now, that would just be no fun!" She said as she slowly walked towards him. "But  
why am I here? I've come to bring about the destruction of Spyro and this pitiful world, myahahahaha!"

"What?!" Said Equinox as he quickly got up to defend himself. "You can't kill Spyro! I won't allow it!" He now charged  
at the female trying to impale her on his horns.

Equinox's target just smirked and jumped over his head as he came nearer."Too slow!" she said as she clawed  
his forehead in mid-air."You'll have to be a lot faster if you wan't to defeat me!"

Equinox squinted his eyes as scarlett blood seeped from the cut on his head, but luckily, he had been prepared  
for a moment like this and now used his amulet to slow time. To all others, he looked like a white blur when he moved.  
The opponent was surprised when somthing hit her and sent her straight into one of the large trunks.

"What the fuck was that?!" she yelled when she got up. She was really starting to get pissed off when she got hit once  
again, this time in the chest. "Raaaaaaaawr!" She suddenly grabbed Equinox's head when he was coming to attack  
once again, and flung him over her head and smashed his back into the ground. "You're REALLy starting to PISS me off  
dragon!" She shouted as she began to cut him along his chest. Blood oozed from the many wounds as Equinox lay  
on his back in pain for what seemed like an eternity, before going in to a state of unconsciousness.

**End of Flashback**

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Did she ever mention her name?" questioned Spyro as he looked into Equinox's grey eyes.

"I am afraid not…" he answered. "I suspect that she is still in the woods. Waiting for more prey."

"We should go soon." Spyro stated. "Who knows what she might do if we don't react quickly?... We'll need some help too."

"Yes, I agree. From the sounds of it, this asshole seems pretty tough!" Cynder remarked.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Within the next hour, Spyro, Cynder, Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, and there new friend were headed towards the forest, where  
this new foe lie in wait...

**Next Chapter: The Enemy is Revealed!**


	4. The Enemy Revealed!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro, Cynder, Kyouka, etc. but I do own Equinox**

i dont have anything to say ,so Rawr!

______________________________________________________________________________________

Spyro and the others had been walking for about twenty minutes by now. They had been trying to savor the  
moment before any battle or such, but sadly, the peaceful walk was to end when they reached the end of the  
forest. Everyone stopped and looked toward Terrador as he walked forward, turned and spoke to them.

"Before we go any further, I would like all of us to be completely prepared… And some of us may not come out  
of these woods alive…" It was a well said speech, as if he had thought about it the last few minutes. "We  
must be weary and if we are attacked, we must fight to our very best! We cannot let some hell spawn keep  
us away from a normal life! So let's go kick this fucking things ASS!" Shouted Terrador before turning and  
running into the woods.

Every one else followed with determined expressions on their faces. As the woods began to close in,  
everyone slowed their pace, so as to not make noise, and to detect others'. The forest seemed just as  
peaceful as it had before, but the sun was quickly falling below the trees. Not a thing disturbed the forest,  
but when the dragons came upon a puddle of dried blood placed a few feet from the next. The dragons  
followed this horrid trail, and every moment that passed the amount of the foul smelling blood increased.

Finally, all of them came across an area where two trees had been smashed from the side, and a vast  
amount of scarlet blood covered the grass. The place was silent… the aura about it was intoxicatingly strong  
as well. The dragons stood there nonetheless and glanced around uneasily, searching for any sign of their  
opponent. The sun was now almost completely gone, and the woods were too dark too see.

They were beginning to grow impatient and were about to turn around and leave when a call was suddenly  
heard from above. "Well, isn't this an odd sight?" Equinox knew who it was instantly, that voice was hard to  
forget, it was always casual and had no feeling in it.

"It's her!" Equinox said to the others as his eye sight adjusted to the night and he looked up at her. She  
stood on a branch around 130 feet high and stared down at the party of dragons with her luminescent eyes.

"I really didn't expect you to come back, but now you're here, with some help as well!" She said now  
jumping from the branch and landing softly, as if it were nothing at all. "I guess now that I have an audience  
that we can have some real fun now!" she stated while she walked slowly around them. _And it looks like  
Spyro came with them as well, this should be really fun!_ She had always enjoyed thinking for some reason she  
could not determine. "I guess you've come to kill me, right? Wrong! But I might as well let you in on my name  
now that Spyro is in my audience!" She went on. "Sadly, you are not going to kill me today, or anytime soon!  
Kyouka, the omnipotent and omniscient, cannot be defeated! Myahahahaha!" With that evil laugh, she now  
charged directly at Spyro, aiming to kill him with a blow to the head.

"Spyro, MOVE! Shouted Terrador as he rushed in front of Kyouka's target, trying to shield him from any harm.  
This move was slightly foolish though, for Kyouka merely jumped over him, as she had Equinox, delivering a  
strong punch. Terrador recoiled from the pain but soon got up again and tried once more, to stop Kyouka  
from harming anyone else.

"Do not wear my patients DRAGON!" Shouted Kyouka as she turned around and faced him head on. Now with  
her attention focused on Terrador, he was no match alone. Kyouka raced over to him and sidestepped his tail  
as he tried desperately to strike her down. Kyouka was now delivering a few of her own blows but Terrador  
was not quick enough to dodge any of them. "You should have turned away while you still had the chance! I  
am not to be trifled with!"

In just a few moments Terrador would be overpowered, but lucky for him, Cyril and Volteer were devising how  
to defeat her, while Spyro and Cynder waited for the right moment to strike. "Alpha?" Cyril asked. "I personally  
thought that Epsilon would be appropriate for this situation." Volteer nodded with a bit of uncertainty before  
they both ran to the opposite sides of their new enemy.

While the battle continued in front of them, Spyro and Cynder stared into each other's eyes lovingly. "Cyn,  
if one of us doesn't make it out of here, I just want you to know… that I love you…"

Cynder had always known that Spyro loved her, but he had never said it aloud before. Of course, she hadn't  
expected it to be in a place like this, but that didn't matter now. "Spyro…" She wanted to say so much more but  
she just couldn't seem to find the right words at the moment, and by now, the guardians had all been knocked  
unconscious. Cyril's tactic had failed and now Kyouka slowly approached them…

"Aww, isn't that sweet, two lovers saying their farewells?" Kyouka said as she smirked at them.

"We're not going anywhere!" Said Spyro defensively as he stepped in front of Cynder. "I won't let you hurt her!"

"Oh, but I don't want to hurt her, I want to hurt YOU! My master wishes for the female to be alive!" she said as  
she took a step closer to the pair. Luckily, she had forgotten about Equinox. He was now behind her preparing  
to knock her out with his spiked tail.

"Surprise!" said Equinox as he brought his tail down onto her head.

"Wha-! A surprised Kyouka said as she tried to turn and was suddenly hit by something hard. She fell down  
and was silent.

"D-did you kill her?!" Asked Spyro slightly grateful, but for some reason he felt as if killing her would be wrong.  
When Equinox shook his head, Spyro let out a sigh of relief. "At least we're safe now, Cyn."

"Yeah." Agreed Cynder, letting out a yawn. She suddenly felt very tired. "umm… Spyro?"

"What is it, Cyn?" Spyro asked, now feeling exhausted as well.

Cynder smiled at the nickname, she had always liked it. "I love you…" Spyro's eyes widened in surprise as  
she thrust her face toward his and locking them in a loving embrace. The two had never felt anything like  
it before! Both of them closed their eyes and granted each other permission into their mouths. Letting their  
tongues mix in a passionate battle. A few minutes later they pulled away from each other and stared lovingly  
into the other's eyes. The exhaustion had gotten much more powerful, and the two lovers fell asleep, still  
embracing each other.

Equinox still stood near Kyouka, trying to fight off the tiresome feeling that had suddenly overcome him.  
He looked around and then at the two young dragons. It had been a long time since he had loved someone,  
and he wasn't going to anytime soon. No matter what he tried though, he could not resist the monotonous  
feeling much longer, and so he too fell asleep.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

**This chapter was fun to write but I dont think i did too good on the romance =/**

**Next Chapter: A New Journey**


	5. The Journey Begins!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Spyro,Cynder,Kyouka,Mysteria etc. but I do own Equinox**

This chapter is my longest yet! And I also must give my thanks to Badkitty101 for letting me use  
Mysteria, and the undertaker99999 for his encouragement.

_____________________________________________________________________

A black dragon stood in a large room. What seemed like a large map was placed in front of him. The  
dragon stared at it as if it were his life, and indeed, it was! The countless figures on it represented  
almost every population or town there was. But the one the he was most interested in was the  
temple. A small purple dragon represented it on this large map. The only purpose he possessed  
was to take his revenge on the temple for imprisoning him in this accursed place! _Life is just like a  
game of chess_. He thought to himself while he scrutinized the small figures with hate. _And no one  
can defeat me at my own game! _

______________________________________________________________________________

Spyro had been dreaming of a strange black dragon and a circular table with evil entities surrounding  
it when he was suddenly woken by a strange voice. He forgot about the dreams.

"Psst! Hey, get up!" The voice hissed. "You shouldn't sleep out here! It's dangerous!" The only reply  
was Spyro grunting as he tried to find a more comfortable position. "HEY!"

Spyro and Cynder both jumped up with a start at the voice. It took the two a moment before their  
eyes adjusted to the dim light underneath the thick canopy of leaves. When their eyes had adjusted,  
they were surprised to see a female wolf standing in front of them. Her fur was midnight black  
except for the tips of her ears, tail, and paws, which were white. She wore a crescent shaped pendant  
with a blue gem in it, which caught Cynder's attention.

"Hey, who are you and where did you get that pendant?" Asked Cynder with interest. "And I never  
knew that wolves could talk." She added.

The 'wolf' answered firmly. "I am not a wolf, I am a wolf demon and my name is Mysteria." She placed  
a paw on her pendant with care. "And I don't know where exactly I got this… I think I got it from my  
mother. I've been trying to find out where she and my brother went for a long time…"

"I'm sorry…" said Spyro as he looked at the pendant, which was now glowing.

"Don't be. You didn't have anything to do with their disappearance." Mysteria said calmly as she  
walked past them. "But I still wonder why you two were sleeping out here alone."

"Alone?" Asked Cynder as she scanned the surrounding forest. No one but the three remained in the  
small clearing. "But where did they all go?" She was only worried a bit until another thought hit her.  
"Where's Kyouka?!" Cynder rushed around the clearing looking for any trace of the small human-like  
creature. "Damn it! We lost her!" She shouted into the cool morning air.

Spyro rushed over to her, with their new friend close behind. "Cyn, it's okay, if she was beaten once,  
she can be beaten again." He said encouragingly as he wrapped his tail around hers. "Maybe the  
guardians and Equinox are all back at the temple."

Cynder now had tears in her eyes. "But that just wouldn't make sense! The guardians wouldn't just  
leave us here in the woods, Spyro! What if they're all… Dead?"

"I don't know what's going on at the moment, but I'll do anything I can to help." Said Mysteria as  
she came closer to the two.

"Thank you…" Cynder was grateful for having such good friends now, even if one of them was brand  
new. When she had been evil, no one had loved her, she had just been Malefore's tool. "I--" She  
stopped when she heard a voice nearby, and Cynder guessed the others had heard it as well. They  
were both staring at the area it was coming from.

Spyro, Cynder, and Mysteria crept up to the fence of vines and undergrowth. Three voices were  
heard on the other side. The three friends did not look through the green barrier in fear of being  
seen, and so they listened. "—can't let this new enemy toy with our minds!" That was Volteer! Cynder  
couldn't have been happier, the guardians _were _alive! She was about to walk through the  
undergrowth to greet them when Spyro held her back.

"Don't interrupt them, this may be important." He said as he listened to more of their conversation.

"This foe may be signaling a much darker character in our future, I think we should send Spyro and  
Cynder to see the Chronicler right away!" There was Cyril.

"Oh… If only Ignitus were here, he would know how to deal with this best." Terrador's voice sounded  
small, as if he had lost hope for a peaceful life. Ignitus had been dead ever since he sacrificed himself  
to get Spyro and Cynder across the Belt of Fire safely. His death had made much grief around the  
temple. The fire guardian who had once made things seem so much easier, had suddenly disappeared.

Mysteria stayed hidden as her two new friends entered the small, green clearing. The guardians and  
Equinox all looked down at the two with surprised looks. Scars were strewn about their bodies from  
last night's skirmish. Equinox's wounds were still healing from the first battle he had with her, but  
other than that, he was fine. Cyril walked up to the pair and sat on his haunches. "Spyro… Cynder…"  
He began looking at each in turn. "I am afraid that you will need to visit the Chronicler as soon as  
possible. Our lives may depend on it!" Cyril looked at the two other guardians, and then back at  
Spyro and Cynder. "We believe that this enemy is not the only one, that there are more, lying in wait  
for the right moment to destroy us. And if anyone knew about this darkness now covering our lives  
with its suffocating hands, the Chronicler would."

"We will go as soon as we can, Cyril, but we want you to meet our new friend first. She can come  
with us, right?" Spyro told the elderly guardian.

Mysteria walked out of the thick undergrowth and bowed her head in greeting. She had never seen  
one of the guardians before, and so she did not know how to act near them without causing offense.  
"Umm, hello, my name is Mysteria. I came here looking for my family. We kind of got separated when  
I was little." She introduced herself, unsure of how to continue. "I think that if I travel with them I  
may be able to find my family."

Volteer now walked up beside Cyril and spoke. "I am not sure that the chronicler will know where  
you're family is, but it is likely that he will. You may go if you want, but I warn you that it will be  
dangerous!"

" I will do almost anything to find my family, I can assure you that." Mysteria said firmly.

______________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Malefore was resting and thinking about all of the possible ways he could torture Spyro  
when a loud thump was heard.

"I'm hoooooome!" shouted Kyouka sarcastically from the other side of the room. "And what has  
the lazy purple bastard been doing all day?"

Malefore angrily got up and walked over to her. He towered above her, making her feel uncomfortable.  
"Don't get me angry, asshole!" Was all he said before he walked away.

"Really, if I didn't know you better, I would have said that you already are, myahaha!" She said mockingly.  
"And don't say the whole 'fuck you' or the 'shut the fuck up or I'll kill you' speech again! They give me  
headaches!" Kyouka just lay down on the floor and fall asleep.

Malefore just gave a loud sigh before falling asleep himself. _Why the fuck do I have to be stuck with _her  
_for company?!_Spyro, Cynder, and Mysteria had gone back to the temple to prepare for their journey and were now  
going to get Sparx, who had been here the entire time. Sparx had been afraid that they had died and  
was weeping in the corner, but when he saw them, he immediately flew straight at Spyro.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Don't leave like that ever again! I thought you were dead, man!" He shouted excitedly as he buzzed  
around their heads. He immediately stopped when he saw Mysteria. "Who's she?" He asked.

"This is our new friend, Sparx. Her name is Mysteria. She's coming with us to the Chronicler." Spyro  
introduced the two and then waited for Sparx's obvious reaction to the word 'chronicler'.

"No way I'm going back there ,man! That place gives me the creeps, with its living statues and those  
fucking riddles of doom!" Said Sparx.

"Aww, come on, Sparx. We can't do it without you!" Spyro joked.

"No!"

_Stubborn as usual_. Thought Spyro as he searched for a way to persuade him. "The Chronicler will be  
able to tell you where the best butterflies are." _Aww that was just retarded!_

Sparx thought about it for a moment. "Hmm, okay, but you better not be lying!" Said Sparx as he  
flew toward them. Their journey was beginning!

_____________________________________________________________________________

**I am hoping to make this into a trilogy, so plz, keep reviewing!**

Next Chapter: The Chronicler


End file.
